


Five More Minutes

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Steve's B-day fics [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: A morning with Steve and Tony.





	Five More Minutes

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tony, we gotta get up."

“Five more minutes."

“You said five minutes half an hour ago."

“So...?"

“Tony there's work to do-."

“I have like a gazillion dollars, Blondie, we don't 'work'."

“Stark-!"

“It's my house, your birthday, and I say the others can handle it."

“Tony time doesn't stop because it's my birthday!"

“..."

“Tony I don't like that look-what're you doing to my phone?"

“Oh look at that all the clocks in the room have mysteriously stopped working. I guess that's what I get for using digital instead of analog."

“Stark you can't-!"

“Wake me up in five minutes."

Tony snuggled further into Steve's chest with his signature smirk. The blond supersoldier sighed with a fond smile and held the billionaire closer. He planted a kiss on his forehead as the distant alarms stopped blaring and the rest of his family came loudly home.

“You're infuriating, Stark."

“You still married me though."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 99th birthday, Stevie.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
